the aftermath of the party
by amberyroselike
Summary: when bella and edward get the shock of their life, how will they cope? story better than summary, pleeeassee read : all human.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I picked up the little stick that could change my life with my eyes closed. Held it in front of my face and opened my eyes.

Positive.

I burst into tears as Alice rushed in.

"Oh Bella!"

She pulled me into her and told me all the things I wanted to hear. That it would be ok and we could sort it out. But I knew it wasn't true.

I was pregnant with Edward Cullen, the player of the schools child. And there was nothing I could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

The next day was harsh.

I woke up feeling sluggish and wasn't feeling hungry so decided on not eating anything, then realised I was now eating for two, and grabbed something, anything to eat. Quickly saying goodbye to Charlie and leaving. Driving to the place where I least wanted to be was hard, but then seeing him at school would be worse. And biology. Oh biology. That's gunna be much much worse than the rest.

Sitting next to him for an hour.

I pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath before getting out. I put my head down and started thinking, should I tell him? Wait a little longer? Not tell him at all, and when he asks, say its not his?

Second option for now. I cant tell him yet.

The day went pretty fast, then I hit the subject I was dreading the least. Biology.

I walked in and he was already at his desk talking to a random blond who was in my seat, I didn't mind. I headed over too her empty chair when I heard his voice above the rest.

"Bella! Hey! You sit here remember!"

I walked over and tried to laugh it off, but it sounded more like I was choking on something.

He looked at me weird, "you ok? You look kinda down"

Oh Edward, you don't know the half of it.

"er…im fine"

The blond sighed and walked away, swaying her hips as she went, I wonder how many times hes been with her?

"So bells, seriously whats up?"

I thought about telling him, deciding against it, if I told him right now I think I would burst out crying. Not good.

"oh nothing"

It's a shame he knows me too well actually, mine and his parents have always been friends, and I've always seen him a few times a year, maybe once a month, and we have always been to the same school. Childhood friends., I suppose he can be pretty cool by himself, but when hes putting on a show, hes a idiot.

He shrugged and turned around when the teacher came into the room.

"ok class, today we will be discussing…"

I blocked out the sound, I needed to think.

The bell rang and it was finally the end of the day. Alice walked with me to my truck,

"Bella, my idiot brother that got you er…you know, should not be what you should be thinking about right now, the baby should be the main priority"

"Alice. Stop."

"just trying to help" she closed my door and walked away as I turned on the truck and drove home, passing Edward on the way out of the parking lot, laughing with his friends. He looked up at me and stared as I drove out. Oh this is the least of my problems.

Later that night I was thinking. Again.

Oh what shall I do?

Should I tell him?

Abortion?

Keep the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

A week later I was still undecided. I only had about a two weeks left until it was too late. Too late for a termination. I needed to tell him, its not just my choice anymore is it? He deserves to know.

School was the usual drag, boring as usual. I went home to think some more.

What to do?!

Sometimes I wish I had my mum to discuss these things. But she left years ago, leaving me and Charlie behind.

I arrived home to find the Cullens in my house.

"Bella! Your home!" my dad cheered

Everyone turned and looked at me.

Alice was here, which I was thankful for, Esme; her loving mother, Carlisle or , whatever you preferred and Edward.

Looking at him made me think of the night it happened.

I had walked into the Cullen's house, where the party was already buzzing, you could hear people talking, laughter, glasses chinking, normal party stuff.

Alice had invited me here earlier, her mum and dad were out of town and Edward was throwing a party.

She said it would be fun so I agreed to go, knowing I needed a break from school.

As soon as I walked in I ran into the likes of Edward Cullen, who spilled his full glass of drink down the new dress Alice gave me earlier.

"Oh, Bella! Sorry!" he looked me up and down licking his lips, I suddenly felt self conscious. "Is this alices? Crap, shes gunna kill me, here come on, we will get something else of hers from her room" he grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

I had been here so many times before, I didn't really see why he had to take me, I could find my own way.

He dragged me into a room and turned the lights on, and swearing when he realised it was his room and not alices.

I understood, I mean I had made this mistake a few times before, their rooms are identical and directly next to each other.

He spun around quick and bumped into me, accidently pushing me against the door. He was only trying to get out.

But then he looked into my eyes, and he slowly leaned down to kiss me. Things started to get wild, him pushing and shoving me, and me doing the same. He pulled my skirt up, and pushed me down onto his bed, and the rest was history.

We woke up the next morning together, well I woke before him and went away before he could wake. I didn't want to be there for the embarrassing part where he tells me it was an accident and he was drunk, and that he didn't use protection, which I worked out just a few hours after.

Too late to change anything now anyway.

Dinner with the Cullens was awkward for me, they all seemed pretty much relaxed, and I longed to be in their place. To feel completely relaxed around friends and family. With Charlie, im sure I would be fine, but with the Cullens, it made me feel too guilty.

Alice could tell I was nervous, she kept on elbowing me and giving me helpful glances.

After dinner the adults agreed to go out for a drink, and told us to stay behind. Great. Not.

"Ok Bells? See you later" Charlie was obviously having a good time, I fake smiled back, just to make him seem happy.

He closed the door and left.

"Okok, so what film are we watching?" Edward spoke with excitement.

"Erm…I dunno, what do you want to watch?" Alice appeared nervous now too.

Edward eyed us suspiciously "What is up with you lately Bella? You don't speak around me, or laugh, or smile, and you have been avoiding me, what have I done too you?!"

"Edward" Alice's tone was a warning.

"No Alice! I wanna know!"

Alice shrugged, and looked at me "not my problem. Im going" and with that she left.

Edward turned too me. "bella, please tell me" his voice was pleading.

I felt so weak, like I should tell him, but at the same time, what could he do too help now? I turned and walked away, not hearing his footsteps behind me. Good. I need some time to think.

School for the next two weeks was bad, it involved Edward trying to talk to me, and me ignoring him. Him running after me, me running away. Him finally giving up, me going home.

When I arrived home Charlie was there already.

"Bella" he smiled.

"Hey dad…"

He eyed me suspiciously "have you put on weight?"

This surprised me "What?"

"Oh your tummy just seems a bit more…tubbier" he shrugged and walked away.

I ran upstairs, no way was this happening already!

Then I remembered, I can't have a termination no more!

I cursed and hit walls and cried. Then panicked cause Charlie was still home, I walked over to the window, tears still in my eyes, and realised the crusier was gone. Thank god, he must have gone somewhere else for dinner.

I then realised how late it had actually got, looking into the sky, it was dark already.

I dragged myself over to my bed, plopping down on the side and letting more tears fall.

"Bella?!"

I turned my head quick to the place the voice came from.

"Edward?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Edward what the hell are you doing here?"

I wiped my eyes and turned my body around towards him and saw that he was just climbing into my room from the window.

He jumped in and walked over to hug me, but I pushed him off.

He looked at me, I mean really looked at me, a deep into the soul look. "Bella…you can tell me" he whispered.

I took a deep breath, and he looked at me expectantly.

I looked him dead in the eyes and whispered "im pregnant"

I turned away.

I heard his intake of breath, and it was at least a minute later before he replied.

"Is…er…the baby mine?"

I turned and looked at him and to my surprise he was smiling.

He looked like he was glowing.

I couldn't help but smile "yeah"

A big goofy grin spread across his face.

He took a deep breath "Wow"

"I know" I whispered

He sat on my bed next to me and looked forward. He looked stunned and amazed.

"That's…amazing!"

I had to ask "So you don't want an abortion?"

He looked horrified as he looked at me "No way, is that what you want?!"

"I wasn't too sure, but its too late now anyway"

A look of relief went through his face.

"Edward…"

He looked at me "Yeah"

"You really want this kid?"

He smiled "It appears so…that's what my hearts telling me, it would be cruel to kill a little kid, even if he or she is tiny"

I laughed, laughed and laughed, one of those uncontrollable laughters. Why had I panicked before?! When I had calmed down I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I felt Edward lay down beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and placed his other hand on my stomach and whispered

"We're gunna be parents" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I giggled "yeah we are"

And that's how we stayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
